The present invetion relates to a photographic information setting device for setting and displaying in the viewfinder or the like of a camera photographic information relative to exposure such as shutter speed value (TV), aperture value (AV) and the like, and more particularly, to such a device including an illuminating device for illuminating such photographic information displayed.
Conventionally, some cameras each have been equipped with a photographic information setting device in which photographic information setting is effected under the control of one of a plurality of exposure modes. It can be assumed that in the first mode, shutter speed and/or aperture value are to be changed based on set values changeable at the rate corresponding to 1/2 of EV (exposure value). And it can be assumed that, in the second mode, the value changing rate corresponds to 1/4 of EV which is smaller than the changing rate of the first mode and values to be set under the control of the second mode include values to be set under the control of the first mode. The first and second exposure modes can be switched to each other.
In the above photographic information setting device, however, when the second mode is switched to the first mode, a value to be set in the first mode is decided based on a set value used immediately before the mode switching. In other words, the value of the second mode used immediately before the mode switching is used as a reference value for setting values of the first mode. This causes the following problem: When a set value is used under the control of the second mode and the set value is one not included in the values of the first mode, it is impossible in the first mode to set shutter speed value (AV) and/or aperture value (TV) based on an integral set value corresponding to EV, as is normally done in photographing. In order to solve this problem, whenever the second mode is switched to the first mode, it has been required to re-set a value obtained through the mode switching so that the value may be one of the values of the first mode.